The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 1: Pilot
The 1st episode of The Bunker Enjoy. LET'S BEGIN! Narrartor: THE CITY OF TOWN- Wait, wrong show. Anywho, THE COUNTRY OF AMERICA! Ever since the war, America has been a barren wasteland. Anyone who made it were either gone or made slaves by the enemy. And that enemy is- Justin Bieber & Teen Disney people: US! Narrator: ...There was thought to be no one...- Justin Bieber: Of course there's no one left! They were either gone, or we made them our slaves! Narrator: IGNORING YOU! But there were surivors....- J.B. and the Teen Disney people: WHAT?!? WE GOT RID OF THEM! Selena Gomez: GUARD DROIDS! Guard Droids: Yes Ms. Gomez. Selena: Search the country for these surivors, and bring them to us once you find them! Guard Droids: Yes Ms. Gomez.'' (goes out the door)'' J.B. & Teens: (evil laugh, then a cough) ''We seriously should get that checked. Meanwhile.... AwesomeCartoonFan01 (or just ACF): Let's see. Were going to need food, water, shelter, and protection from the enemy. Bob the Stick Figure (or just Bob): We know. -_- ACF: Hey, I'm just saying. Were going to need this stuff. Justin Bieber and those teens will figure out thay were here and make us slaves! Redsox: Yea! I don't wanna become Justin Bieber's effin' styleist!!! And I'm sure that no one else wants to! ACF: Agreed. Let's just hope that they don't find us. MissingNo: Hey! Be quiet or they WILL find us! ACF: Alright, I will. Tornadospeed: Huzzah, an adventure! This will be fun! Can I keep track of my acievements? Will there be cake? Narrator: These are the surivors. The- ACF: Hey! Not everyone was introducted yet, Narrator! ''(4th Wall breaks) 4th Wall: HEY! THAT HURT....BADLY! MissingNo: Thanks a lot. You just broke the fourth wall, ACF. -.- ACF: Hey, I'm half human half cartoon! I'm suppose to do that! MissingNo: Well, stop it! We're a bit limited on time here! Redsox: WHO CARES if we do that? WE'RE DA WRITERZ!!!!!! (4th wall dies) ACF: (thinking: I'll fix him later) Hey, how come no one else is talking? MissingNo: Come on, guys! We have a show to do here! I'll just rewind time like so... Meanwhile... (again) Justin Bieber: (chewing on cake) WHERE ARE MY SURVIVORS? Demi Lavoto: I dunno. Justin Bieber: Ugh. SEND OUT THE BOMBS AND BOMB EVERY LIVABLE AREA EXCEPT OUR BASE! Selena Gomez: We have no bombs. Justin Bieber: WTF BOOOOO- nevermind I shouldn't finish or else WE would blow up. Meanwhile... (again) (again) Mochlum: HEY GUYS! I FOUND PHINEAS AND FERB! Phineas: Today we built a bunker for us to stay in! Ferb: With a licqourish dispenser this time. Everyone: Woohoo! Guard Droid: (hovers by) STOP IN YOUR TRACKS! (more droids come) Mochlum: Oh no! So many robots! We will probably have to fight them in phases! Hinting that a video game would be made for the series! RUUUN! Tornadospeed: Epic! The Final Part (Everyone runs) ACF: Great.... Tornadospeed: I have peanut butter. Try it! ACF: (tastes it) Not bad. But it needs ice cream Phineas: QUICK! TO THE BUNKER! (Everyone goes inside the bunker) Narrarator: And that is why there are pumpkins. Phineas: No, no it's not. Narrarator: Oh, yeah. Redsox: Shut up! We're in trouble!!! (4th Wall rolls in its grave) Tornadospeed: Neat bunker! Could use a little somethough though. ACF: I wonder if anyone else is in here- Dan: Alright! Who let them in? Chris: Dan... Pinkie Pie: Hi guys! ACF: Hey Pinkie Pie! What- Isabella: Don't you dare say it. ACF: ....Fine. LATER ACF: So everyone has been living here this whole time? Every cartoon: Yep! Bob: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!?! Cartoons: Um...We thought you were gone. Pinkie Pie: LET'S SING NOW! (Everyone starts singing It's Gonna Be Fine...Except Dan and TS) Dan: Why do we have to sing the song? I HATE SINGING! Tornadospeed: Me too. Come on Vector. Let's go find the computer room. (leaves) Chris: Because the writers said so. 4th Wall: .... (cracks) ''STOP IT PLEASE! Narrator: And so, the surivors lived with the cartoons....What will happen? Will this war go on? Find out in the next episode of THE BUNKER! '''THE END!' Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:The Bunker Category:Season 1